Tolrah Thire
"Well... you did say Asy looked far too happy over there..." - Tolrah Thire to Lord Ryder, before being lashed across the face Master Tolrah Thire was a Val'Kyr Battle Magi. She is the first of Lord Ryder's apprentices and the wife of Athral Phyaun. Biography Tolrah was discovered as a child by Lord Ryder, caught in a blizzard and trying to keep warm in a makeshift snow cave. Ryder gave her emergency lessons in cryokinesis and taught her to shield herself from the biting chill of the snow and wind. Having nowhere to go, Tolrah opted to join the Val'kyr as Ryder's first apprentice. Tolrah was an extremely studious little girl and passed her Acolyte tests at the age of 15, and remains the youngest Val'kyr to do so. She continues to be the record holder for the youngest Val'kyr to reach almost every rank. She was the first to be promoted to the rank of Lord, though Elethyn Crane is currently the youngest to reach the same rank. She eventually became the primary mentors to Athral Phyaun, Ascentia Sparkle, and Sutanu when they were acolytes and remained extremely close to them afterward. When Ascentia was 19, Tolrah was tasked with supervising her but neglected this duty. Ascentia was later assaulted by another Master and traumatized so badly by the incident that her memory had to be erased. While the Master responsible was given a fate worse than death, Tolrah was demoted from Master to Warrior for her negligence. Tolrah was ultimately killed in Jehovah's final assault on the Capital. Personality Tolrah was the most accomplished and wisest of Lord Ryder's students, being the only person to pass his Order Test. She was also the only one to adopt her Master's inclination toward scholarly pursuits and conducted much of her own research. Tolrah was often called the "stick in the mud" when compared to Lord Ryder's other students, who were far more relaxed and easygoing. However, she concluded that someone had to be the adult among them and often took it upon herself to reign in the other three. Tolrah's absorption of Lord Ryder's Order Test made her far less inclined to obey him without question, often requiring a full briefing on his orders before agreeing to carry them out. This was ultimately what made her worthy of the title of "Lord" in Ryder's eyes. Relationships Lord Ryder Tolrah has an extremely strained relationship with Lord Ryder as a result of the Cerebral Incident and interacts with him the least. Athral Phyaun As a mentor to Phyaun when she was young, Tolrah found herself exhausted by her feral behavior. As an adult, the two got along far better now that they were on equal footing and spent a lot of time socializing. When Phyaun was 230, the two of them began a more intimate relationship that led to them getting married 14 years later. The two have a playfully antagonistic marriage. Trivia *Tolrah's name is "Harlot" spelled backwards. According to Orchard, this is accidental. *Tolrah is tied with Phyaun as the first apprentice to be married in the series, as they married each other. *Tolrah is the only bisexual character in the main cast. *Tolrah's design is loosely based on early concept art of the Snow Queen, hence Tolrah's nickname of "The Frost Queen." *Tolrah has a brand on her neck that went unexplained for a very long time. It was later revealed that she acquired this brand after she neglected her assignment to supervise Ascentia, and as such left her open to be assaulted by Master Vanti. Category:Val'kyr Category:Main Characters Category:Feminine